The Land of The Impure
by xPrincessGarnetXVI
Summary: This is a beta story. I wrote for my SAT Prep class. Should I turn it into a complete story?


**This was written for my SAT prep class. Then, when I finished writing this short story...I wanted to turn it into a complete fanfic for Soraxkairixvanitas. So this is nearly a teaser because the way it is written here, the pace is too fast and the story isn't detailed. Should I turn it into a fanfic? Or leave it as it is?**

**"**Light and dark don't coexist. That simple sentence could explain this entire story... But this tale is very prodigious compared to the fact that the light and dark cannot be mixed. Let me begin by introducing myself; my name is Kairi and my desultory attempts to find a safe haven in the dark realm was futile. The story I am about to tell you surrounds the two realms of light and dark. Both are under a different ruler, gods in the light and a dictator in the dark. My family was put kicked out of the light realm because someone in my family line went mad and began to shout that he was espousing the leader of the dark realm against the gods. As a result, the gods of the light realm cursed us here. Mere parodies from one man in our family caused us to be punished for an eternity to the dark realm which is filled with such animosity. Our new leader, Vanitas is very young, and it is he who makes this realm so unbearable. With us in his wrath, there isn't such a thing as a respite."

Vanitas purposely adulterated everyone's lives to gain complete power. We are banned from talking about the light. Those who did and tried to equivocate were punished in ways so sordid, that I would rather skip those trifling details. Profanity against our evil ruler was one of the greatest laws to break. What I cannot seem to understand is how he is indefatigable to the cruel punishments he carries out. Now to put an end to these peripheral details, I will unfold my story by explaining what I had went through a little while ago...

I was running, very rapidly and out of breath. Rushing for my life down a path that seemed interminable. Why was I running? Moments before I was betrayed by the very people I always tried to protect. You see, I broke laws by speaking of a hedonist from the light realm. It's the legend of a boy, key blade in hand, that is destined to free those trapped in grief. Though I kept hope from that very story my parent's told me as a bed time story, everyone else thought it was a parody and a stupid dream. Their look of disbelief as I spoke of him should have been a portent of what was awaiting me. To make matters worse, I also spoke of a dream that the light and dark realm would coalesce. Though some tried to encourage my ideals, I could clearly see the apocryphal smiles they all had on their faces. A resistance group and I tried to get a bunch of people to collaborate in taking Vanitas down. We were edifying a change for their lives and their generations of families to come. But all that time and hard work was quickly dissipated. As strong and intelligent I appeared to be, I am only at the age of sixteen. My age caused me to be naive. I put my trust in people and was turned on. They grabbed me and dragged me away. Before I knew it, I was thrown to the floor. As I looked up, right before me stood Vanitas. Next to me were my allies from the resistance group. My heart dropped into a place colder than Vanitas' heart. We were all captured. Somehow, I blamed myself. Vanitas grabbed my chin, moved his face closer to mine and examined my face.

"My! You're quite the beauty!" He said looking deep within my frightened soul with his empty yellow eyes and evil smile. The avarice in his eyes wasn't hard to notice. I looked at him with such disgust, trying to hide my fear. This terrible man, ruined and destroyed lives, surfeited himself in such luxury while the rest of us suffered. My mind accepted the truth that this was the end for me. At least I would die with my pride and beliefs in tact.

"I'm going to make you my mistress..." Those words stabbed my heart. My mind went wild with confusion and shock. The calming attitude I held deep within my soul perished.

"Take her to my headquarters." he demanded his men. I was then lifted by two men. I struggled to break free of their grasp. As I did, Vanitas turned and then said,

"Execute the others!" I screamed out of concern and horror of my comrades. As soon as I fought back, the others did too. A man shoved the men holding me to the ground and shouted at me to run and get out of there. I picked myself up and ran, not looking back. Through the chaos the others had created, I managed to escape without anyone following me. Sadly, I didn't get a good look at the man's face who saved my life

Now, I am sitting along the seaside, letting the waves hit my feet. It was soothing despite it's dark bluish surroundings and its moon symbolizing the end of the dark realm. I know in my heart that I must go back. Everyone's lives are at stake, especially my family's. Which is why I am writing this in hope that who ever picks this up and reads it will be from the light realm. Have you ever heard of this cryptic hero that I spoke of before? The one who is suppose to save us all from the dark? The one who's heart,body and soul is engulfed in light? I only wish the legend is true..**"**

Finally, finished with my story, I rolled it up and put it inside a glass bottle. My soul felt relieved. I put the bottle in the water and watched as it washed away into the waves. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and turned. I stumbled back as Vanitas stood before me... no, he looks like Vanitas, but then looks completely different! Instead of Vanitas' yellow eyes and his black spiky hair, this boy had angelic blue eyes and light brown spiky hair. A much lighter appearance compared to Vanitas. But they could be mistaken as twins. As he took a step forward, I stepped back and braced myself. He continued walking and as soon as he came out of the shadow's my jaw dropped. I took a step forward and stared in shock. This boy...? No! My eyes are deceiving me. Through the moon's reflection, which shined upon him, I saw a strong, glimmering light which outlined his body. He smiled and held out his hand and kindly said,

"It's okay now..."

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
